A Love Story: Umi and Ascot
by water melon wolfie
Summary: This story is during the making of MKR 2nd season. Anyway, for starters, Umi and Ascot both have a small relationship. Ferio has a "forced" relationship with Fuu and Lantis and Hikaru are a couple too.. Enjoy the fic [FINISHED]
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers!! I finally got a new story up. Who would've known a late-at- night drive in Las Vegas would get me thinking about my fics? Oh well must be fate. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Okay people! Get a move on!!" the director said. "Wow!" Hikaru said excited. "I can't believe we now have a second season of MKR!!" "Yeah! Me too." Umi said cheerfully. "Only problem is..I guess..Ferio." Hikaru said as she saw Fuu desperately try to get away from Ferio. "I know. Ever since he saw her he was love shocked. Not to mention that now in the series they'll be spending A LOT of time together." Umi said.  
  
Just then Fuu ran to her two best friends.  
  
"Umi! Hikaru! Please hide me!" Fuu said whispering as she hid behind her friends. "What's wrong Fuu?" Hikaru and Umi asked, pretending not to know what was going on. "Oh come on! You both know I'm trying to hide from Ferio!!" Fuu said.  
  
Hikaru and Umi giggled.  
  
"Oh come on Fuu. It's not that bad." Hikaru said. "Yeah." Umi agreed. "Ferio is a nice guy." "Too nice. And he's everywhere!! He always visits the apartment when you're out. (They're roommates) And he constantly calls me!" Fuu said. "He must really like you then." Umi said giggling. "Besides you're a good match." "Yeah Fuu." Hikaru said. "Oh and this is for your own good. FERIO!!! SHE'S OVER HERE!!!" "Hikaru!" Fuu said in shock.  
  
Suddenly Ferio appeared out of nowhere and hugged Fuu.  
  
"Oh there you are my love!" Ferio said hugging Fuu tightly so she wouldn't get away. "Oh no." Fuu said in horror.  
  
Hikaru and Umi instantly started to laugh.  
  
"Thanks Hikaru." Ferio said. "Oh by the way, how's the relationship with Lantis? And how did you guys meet anyway?" "Well the relationship's doing good. How I met Lantis was on my way to my apartment." Hikaru said slightly blushing. "That's really nice to hear Hikaru." Umi said smiling. "Yup! It sure is!!" Ferio said hugging Fuu even tighter. "Ferio, please let go of me!" Fuu said struggling to get out of Ferio's grip.  
  
Just then, someone put his hand on Umi's shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Umi thought as she turned around. "Ascot!" Umi said beaming.  
  
Ascot smiled back.  
  
"How's everyone doing?" Ascot said cheerfully. "Fine." Hikaru replied cheerfully. "Great!" Ferio exclaimed happily. "Fine too." Umi said "Okay if I could just.get.this.guy to.LET GO OF ME!!" Fuu said struggling to push Ferio away. "I see." Ascot said a bit amused at the way Fuu and Ferio looked. "Um.Umi could I talk to you alone for a second?" "Sure." Umi said as she followed him to a corner. "What is it?" "Uhh.well.um.Umi.is it.okay if you could come over to my house tonight? Cause well my little brother wants to see you again and um. if you want you have dinner with us." Ascot said nervously. "Sure." Umi said. "I'd love to. Besides we could work on our lines together." "OH! Uh.right.I almost forgot." Ascot said sounding a bit shaky.  
  
Just then the director called to meet with the main actors. Fuu, Ferio, Hikaru, Lantis, Umi, Ascot, and Clef walked over to the director.  
  
"Where's Presea?" the director asked. "Girls room." Caldina said walking by. "Oh.well.anyway, lets get on with it. Fuu, Umi, Hikaru. This is Eagle, Geo, and Zazu. Tarta and Tatra (I think) are coming tomorrow, along with that bratty girl, whatever her name is, and that old dude with the wimpy kid." The director said. "That's kind of mean director." Hikaru said as Fuu and Umi nodded.  
  
While sort of arguing with the director about being polite, Umi noticed how Eagle just stared at her (as if she was the finest, as in body, woman on earth!!).  
  
"Oh just forget it! Anyway, that's it. Rehearse you lines for today." The director instructed. "Yes sir." They replied.  
  
While Umi walked over beside Ascot, Eagle suddenly grabbed Umi's arm. (Uh oh..)  
  
"Um.? Umi was it? Well I couldn't help but just notice how beautiful you were that I just wanted to ask you out tonight." Eagle said giving Umi one of those award-winning smiles.  
  
Ascot hearing what Eagle said, and walked up beside Umi slightly glaring at him. Eagle, seeing Ascot, grinned evilly.  
  
"Well.I'm sorry but I have plans tonight. Another thing is I hardly know you. But I really appreciate that comment. Thank you." Umi said sensing the tension between Ascot and Eagle. "Oh I see. Then another time?" Eagle asked. "Maybe." Umi said holding Ascot's arm. "I have to go now. Let's go Ascot." Umi said walking away with Ascot, who was still glaring at Eagle.  
  
Eagle frowned.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Geo and Zazu laughed from behind. "You've just been officially dumped Eagle!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Zazu exclaimed. "Yeah! And she was a real fine one too. How could you let down such an opportunity? AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Geo snorted. "Maybe he didn't notice the tall guy beside her who was probably her boyfriend!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Zazu teased. "Right!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Geo laughed with him. "AW SHUT UP YOU TWO IMBISILES!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle shouted.  
  
Geo and Zazu instantly went silent.  
  
"Besides we don't know that yet." Eagle said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hi readers!! Well that's all for about now. I hope you guys liked it. If you have and suggestions or comments feel free to review!! Thanks a lot! Ja! n_n 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Here's the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews! n_n Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Umi.I really don't like that guy around you." Ascot said when he and Umi were on their way to the lounge. "I know Ascot. Don't worry. I'll be all right. We don't really have scenes together anyway." Umi said. "Good." Ascot said.  
  
As Umi and Ascot walked in the room they saw almost everybody gathered around the coffee table. Umi and Ascot approached the crowd.  
  
"What's going on Hikaru?" Umi asked. "Fuu and Ferio are having a card game." Hikaru said. "Then what's the crowd for?" Ascot asked. "Well, it's a bet. If Fuu wins, Ferio leaves her alone. If Ferio wins, Fuu has to spend the night at Ferio's house and go out with him for a month." Hikaru replied.  
  
Ascot and Umi laughed.  
  
"That's some bet." Ascot said. "It is isn't it?" Hikaru said slightly grinning. "Fuu isn't very good at card games, but Ferio is. I pity Fuu. If only she would give Ferio a chance." "Yeah, I know." Umi said.  
  
Just then the director came walking in with Eagle, Geo, and Zazu. Eagle looked more serious than ever, while Geo and Zazu were desperately trying not to laugh because of what happened earlier. Umi then hid behind a sofa before Eagle could see her. Ascot glared at Eagle. Eagle glared back and walked up to Ascot, followed by Geo and Zazu. They continued to glare at each other while the director was calling Clef.  
  
"CLEF!!" the director shouted. "What now?!" Clef said annoyed. "Where's my coffee?" the director asked. "Hey man, I'm only 12 years old. So give me a break." Clef shouted at the director.. "Whatever brat, just get my coffee." The director ordered. "Fine. Sheesh. And I'm supposed be 745 years old, and look at this guy he's 45!!" Clef complained as he tried to reach for the coffee machine. "Here you go Clef." Said one of the camera crewmembers. "Hey thanks man." "No problem. Just don't mind direct. He'll always be a pain in the butt." "Yeah and a big one in mine." Clef said as he walked over to the director. "Finally." The director said then left.  
  
As soon as the director left, Ascot and Eagle glared at each other even more.  
  
"I hope you and Miss Umi don't have a relationship going on, for your sake." Eagle said as he pushed Ascot back a bit. "That's none of your business." Ascot said irritated.. "Oh really?" Eagle said. "Yeah, it is." Ascot said firmly.  
  
Eagle glared at Ascot, and Ascot glared at Eagle. The tension between them began to grow. Umi knew that at any moment they could possibly start a fight. She got up and walked to Ascot.  
  
"Ascot." Umi said looking at him with very concerned eyes.  
  
Ascot looked at her. He didn't want her to cry or to ever make her cry.  
  
"Please, Ascot. Don't." Umi said. "Fine. I won't Umi. For you, I won't." Ascot said as he glared at Eagle.  
  
Eagle rolled his eyes. Ascot then took Umi's hand as they walked to the table where Fuu and Ferio were playing. Eagle, Geo, and Zazu walked out of the lounge. Eagle was about to head for his dressing room, when he noticed Geo and Zazu were behind him.  
  
"Fine. Laugh if you want to." Eagle said pissed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Geo and Zazu exclaimed. "AHAHAHAHA!!! That was incredible!!" Zazu laughed. "Yeah! I can't believe you Eagle!! AHAHAHAHA!!! You suck at courting a girl!! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Geo snorted. "You're now in trouble, because that guy IS her boyfriend!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!" Zazu laughed rolling on the floor. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!" Geo and Zazu laughed on all fours. "Grrrrrrr." Eagle said frustrated. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" "SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT UP!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!!" Eagle exploded.  
  
Geo and Zazu went dead silent.  
  
"I'll get back at that Ascot boy, and make Miss Umi my girlfriend if it means I have to destroy someone's life." Eagle said to himself so frustrated. "Yeah if you don't get dumped again." Geo snorted as Zazu laughed softly with him. "WHAT?!!?!!" Eagle shouted. "Nothing sir." Geo said scared of Eagle's tone. "I thought so." Eagle said as he walked to his dressing room and then slammed the door. "Boy did get on the wrong side of the bed." Alcyone said watching nearby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, that's about it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked this one too. n_n Anyway, feel free to review. If you have any suggestions or comments please review too!!! Thanks!!! Ja for now!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again!! Thanks for the reviews!! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!! n_n  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ferio exclaimed with joy. "Oh no." Fuu said in horror. "I won! I won! Oh yeah!! Oh yeah!" Ferio cheered as he began to dance. "Wow Ferio! How does the lucky guy feel?" Lantis said grinning at Ferio. "Great!" Ferio said as he held Fuu's hand. "Well, I guess I'll pick you up at your place tonight." He said smiling at Fuu. "Sure, I'd probably be ready by then." Fuu said half smiling and half in a horrified look. "It's okay Fuu." Umi and Hikaru said comforting Fuu. "It's not the end of the world." Hikaru said. "Yeah, I'm sure Ferio will behave himself." Umi said looking at Ferio.  
  
He had an evil look on his face. Seeing right through him, Umi could tell Ferio was imaging Fuu naked in the shower.  
  
"Oh brother." Umi said as a huge sweat drop formed on her head. "So, Umi. Do I take to my place now or pick you up at yours?" Ascot said holding Umi's hand as they began to head outside. "I think you can pick me up at the apartment. I have to change first you know." Umi said sweetly.  
  
Ascot blushed. Just then, Alcyone came walking by.  
  
"I'd watch my back if I were you." She whispered to Ascot and Umi. [Note: She's a good girl in reality. So are Nova and Debonair.] "Why?" Ascot said. "Vision and the rest of his 'happy family' are planning something." She said. "I swear that kid needs a therapist." She commented after then walked away.  
  
Umi didn't understand what she meant but Ascot did. He began to glare.  
  
"I think I'll walk you home Umi." Ascot said. "I'm with Hikaru and Fuu, Ascot. You don't need to worry." Umi said. "Still. I don't feel relaxed when it's just the three of you. I'll just drive you three in my car. Wait here." Ascot said walking to parking lot. "Okay Ascot." Umi said.  
  
Just then Fuu and Hikaru came.  
  
"We should get going Umi." Hikaru said. "Ascot's going to drive us." Umi said. "That's very kind of him." Fuu said. "It sure is." Hikaru said. "We don't have to walk!"  
  
Just then, Eagle, Geo, and Zazu came walking toward them. Umi got an uneasy.  
  
"It's alright, Umi." Hikaru said glaring at Eagle. "Yeah, we're here." Fuu said also glaring at Eagle. "Miss Umi we need to talk." Eagle said grabbing Umi's arm and pulling her to a corner. "Hey!" Hikaru said trying to stop Eagle, when Geo blocked her. "Umi!" Fuu said also trying to stop Eagle when Zazu blocked her.  
  
When they got to the corner, Eagle cornered her so she wouldn't get away.  
  
"Look Eagle. I don't really like talking to someone in this position." Umi said feeling very uncomfortable. "I know, neither do I but this seems more appropriate." Eagle began as he continued to explain the facts about being a bad guy.  
  
Just then, Ascot came.  
  
"Umi needs help!!" Hikaru said. "Yeah!! She in the corner over there with Eagle!" Fuu said. "Umi!" Ascot said walking toward where Eagle and Umi. "Not so fast buddy!" Geo said as he and Zazu blocked Ascot's way. "I need you autograph!!" Geo said as he held a piece of paper with a pencil in front of Ascot. "Yeah!! Me too!!" Zazu said holding the same items. "Excuse me?" Ascot said confused (he was expecting a fight.). "You heard us! SIGN or pay the consequences!!!" Geo and Zazu said in a threatening voice. "Uh.Okay." Ascot said. "You've got to be joking." Ascot thought as he wrote his signature. "Here you go." "Alright!!" Geo and Zazu exclaimed with joy. "We got the guy's signature!!"  
  
Big sweat drops began to form on Ascot's head. He then ran to Umi. Eagle, who was still explaining to Umi about being a bad guy, noticed what Geo and Zazu did.  
  
"Great! Just Great! After going to collage and becoming commander of the NSX, my boss assigns the biggest idiots in the whole universe to me! Me! Eagle Vision!!" Eagle exclaimed frustrated.  
  
Umi gave Eagle a puzzling look. Just then Ascot came and pulled them apart.  
  
"Get away from her!!!" Ascot yelled at Eagle. "I already am!!!" Eagle said aiming his gun at Ascot. [Well whatever you call it. It's on his arm and it shoots lasers or something like that.] "Oh yeah..Well, anyway.. VIGOR!!!!!" Ascot summoned. "Huh! Eat this Ascot boy!!" Eagle said firing the gun like thing on his arm.  
  
Before anything happened the director interrupted.  
  
"CUT!!!!!!" the directed shouted.  
  
Ascot and Eagle froze in their positions.  
  
"I mean.STOP!!!!!!" the director corrected.  
  
Ascot and Eagle stopped fighting. [Well, nothing really happened so technically they never really fought.]  
  
"No fighting in the studio!" The director scolded. "Yes sir." Eagle and Ascot responded "Do you understand?!" The director said. "Yes sir." 'I won't ever see it again?" "Yes sir." "Good. Now go home!" "Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well that's about it. I'd add more but I don't have any ideas for making it link to the next part. Anyway, if you have any comments or suggestions, please review. Oh and if there are any ideas out there that you have to give, Please review also. Thanks again for the reviews and also thanks for reading my story!! Ja for now!! n_n 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I've never been so happy in my entire life!! *sniff* Anyway, here's the next chap. Sorry if this took so long. ENJOY!!!!!!! n_n  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* [Ascot, Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru on their way to the apartment.]  
  
"Just turn left here Ascot." Umi said pointing to the direction of the apartment house. "Got it." Ascot said turning left. "You know Ascot, we really appreciate this. Driving all three of us home and all." Fuu said. "It's no problem." Ascot said cheerfully.  
  
Just then, they saw the NSX behind them. Big sweat drops appeared behind their heads.  
  
"You gotta be kidding." Hikaru said looking behind them. "If Eagle and his gang are supposedly SECRETLY following us WITHOUT us knowing they are very bad at it." "Yeah." Umi, Fuu, and Ascot nodded in agreement with sweat drops on their heads.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the NSX.  
  
"You IDIOTS!! IDIOTS!! IDIOTS!! IDIOTS!!" Eagle exclaimed. "How are we supposed to be UNNOTICED when were DRIVING IN THE NSX?!!!?!?!!!?!!!??!!!!!?" He continued hitting Geo and Zazu on the head with a book. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Geo and Zazu said each time Eagle hit they're heads. "And look!! You're denting my beautiful NSX!!!!! Oh no!! NO! NO! NO!!!!" Eagle shouted whining as he paused to point and then started hitting their heads again. "I specifically said a SMALL VEHICLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle exclaimed throwing a tantrum.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the NSX.  
  
"They're scratching their own ship." Umi said as she saw the ship being scrapped by the houses. "Oh. That's going to cost a fortune since it's a ship" Hikaru said looking at the dented part of the ship.  
  
They then noticed that Eagle hitting Zazu and Geo.  
  
"Looks like they're having fun." Ascot said sarcastically. "I think I know this isn't his idea from the way Eagle's yelling at Geo and Zazu, and by the way he's hitting them with a book." Fuu said. "Right." Hikaru, Umi, and Ascot said nodding in agreement. "I sometimes feel sorry for Eagle. He could get high blood pressure if he doesn't relax." Hikaru said. "I feel sorry for Geo and Zazu!" Ascot said. "He's torturing them." * * *  
  
Finally, they arrived at Umi's, Hikaru's, and Fuu's apartment. (Without a NSX following them.)  
  
"Why don't you come in Ascot?" Umi said. "Yeah, make yourself comfortable." Hikaru said. "Thanks." Ascot said entering their apartment.  
  
Fuu dashed into her room then came back with a large suitcase and a backpack.  
  
"What do I bring and what do I do? Ferio's coming soon and I need to be prepared for the worst." Fuu said asking Hikaru and Umi. "I already have all my clothes and stuff but what do I bring for defense? "A baseball bat!" Hikaru suggested. "Good idea!" Fuu said as she rushed back in her room to get a baseball bat. "And peppermint spray! Oh, and a tennis racket with tennis balls!! Also your archery set!!" Hikaru added  
  
Fuu then came out with all the things Hikaru suggested and stuffed them all into her suitcase.  
  
"Fuu, you know Ferio is just in love with you. He's not going to kill you." Umi said watching Fuu desperately forcing her things in. "I know but, you never know, he could get just insane over this!" Fuu said. "Now I'm ready. "Uh.right." Umi said. "I'll go and change. Just wait here Ascot." "Sure. No problem." Ascot replied as Umi went to her room.  
  
After awhile Umi came out.  
  
"Wow." Ascot said blushing. "She looks so beautiful." He thought to himself. "Are you ready?" Umi said. "Yeah. Let's go." Ascot said. "Okay, bye guys!!" Umi said to Hikaru and Fuu. "Bye Umi!! Take care!!" They replied back.  
  
Just then Ferio came.  
  
"Let's go Fuu!!" Ferio said grinning as he took her bags and placed it in his car. "Alright. Bye Hikaru. Wish me luck." Fuu said as she left. "Don't worry Fuu. You'll be fine." Hikaru said. "What about you?" Fuu said. "Oh I'll be alright. Lantis is coming over." Hikaru said cheerfully. "I see." Fuu said. "Bye!!" "Bye Fuu!!" Hikaru said. (Okay, now back to Umi and Ascot. n_n)  
  
As Ascot and Umi were still heading for Ascot's house, Eagle was following.  
  
"Finally, we're getting somewhere unnoticed." Eagle thought to himself. "But if it weren't for those two morons I would found where Umi lives."  
  
Just then, he saw Ascot out his arm around Umi. He instantly became jealous, lost control of the car and crashed into a huge bush. After that, Geo and Zazu suddenly popped out of nowhere.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They laughed at Eagle. "Not only did you get dumped twice but your driving STINKS!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zazu teased. "Yeah!!!!!!! No wonder you need us to drive the NSX!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Geo snorted. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" They continued laughing on all fours. "OH DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle said as he jumped out of the car and hit it with his foot. "OUCH!!!!!!!" He exclaimed in pain as he began to hop on one foot. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Geo and Zazu laughed again. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!!!" Eagle yelled.  
  
Geo and Zazu instantly became quiet.  
  
"Okay." They said quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay. Well that's about it for this chapter. Hope you guy's liked it. If you have and comments or suggestions please review!!! Thanx again!!!! n_n 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again!! Here's chapter 5!! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!! n_n  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Finally Umi and Ascot arrived at Ascot's house.  
  
"Ascot." Umi said turning to Ascot. "Yes Umi?" Ascot replied. "Did hear something awhile back?" Umi asked. "Cause I heard something crash into the bushes." "Must be some wild animal." Ascot said.  
  
Just then, Ascot's little brother, Scott, came running toward them. (He played the kid Ascot in the first season.)  
  
"UMI!!!!!!!!!!" Scott said running towards. "Scottie!!" Umi said embracing the 5 year old. "Long time no see, Scottie. How are ya?" "Fine!!" Scott said cheerfully. "It's about time that you got here Ascot." "Well, we had a to stop at Umi's apartment first before going here." Ascot explained. "Oh. I see." Scott said as the three of them went inside Ascot's house. "Are you gonna stay here for the night Umi?" "Of course." Umi said cheerfully.  
  
Ascot began to blush, as Scott started to giggle. Meanwhile, Eagle, Geo, and Zazu had no choice but to find Ascot's house by walking.  
  
"Hey look!! That looks like Ascot's house." Geo said pointing to a house on their left. "How would you know that that's Ascot's house?" Eagle asked. "You've never even been there before." "I don't know. I'm just guessing." Geo replied cheerfully. "Oh the things I have to put up with!" Eagle said to himself as they continued walking.  
  
Later, at Ascot's house, Umi, Ascot, and Scott were eating dinner together. Ascot sat next to Umi, and Umi sat next to Scott. Ascot was blushing the whole time.  
  
"Ascot, what's wrong with your face?" Scott said looking at Ascot. "Ummm.Nothing!!.Uh.Nothing at all." Ascot said.  
  
Umi just smiled at him. Ascot began to relax. While Scott had no idea what was going on. As soon as they finished their dinners, Ascot and Umi sat in the living room as they watch Scott play on his PlayStation.  
  
"You have a really nice house Ascot." Umi said when she and Ascot sat on the couch while Scott sat on the floor. "Well, it was thanks to you that everything's organized." Ascot said blushing like mad "Not really Ascot. You guys choose what to move. I just gave some small tips." Umi said cheerfully.  
  
Ascot smiled at her. Umi smiled back as she moved closer to Ascot.  
  
"I almost got it!!! Ascot help!!" Scott said passing the controller to his brother without looking. "Ascot come on!!" he complained.  
  
Scott then turned around to see his brother about to kiss Umi!  
  
"Ahhh!! Ascot!!" Scott shouted in shock "Scott this is normal." Ascot explained. "I know that!!" Scott said annoyed at his brother. "It's not you guys!! There's a strange ugly guy behind you!!" "Huh?" Ascot and Umi said turning around.  
  
There they saw, Geo waving and smiling to them.  
  
"Hi! Is this your house?" Geo asked cheerfully. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Ascot and Scott shouted hugging each other in shock. "A MONSTER!!!!!!  
  
Instantly, they ran into Ascot's bedroom room. Geo, who was outside, had a confused expression on his face. (Looks like this: O.o?)  
  
"What happened to them?" Geo asked Umi who was confused as well. "I have no idea." Umi said as she turned around and headed for Ascot's room. "Oh well better go tell Eagle I've found them." Geo said to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, that's it for now. Sorry if this is really short. I need to think of what should happen next. Another thing I would like to say is I think I could add Kira to the story. She'll fit right in! n_n Anyway, that's about it. Hope you guys like it so far. If you have any comments or suggestions please review!! Thanx!!!!!!!! n_n 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!! I'm so sorry that Chapter 6 is very very late. I hope you guys will like it though. ENJOY!!! n_n  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Geo came running towards Eagle.  
  
"I found it! I found it! I found Ascot's house!!" Geo said jumping up and down smiling.  
  
Eagle just looked at him.  
  
"Well, are you sure it was Ascot's house?" Eagle asked. "Of course I'm sure! I saw him with Umi and his little brother!" Geo replied cheerfully. "I didn't know he had a little brother." Zazu said. "Me neither but to tell you the truth, the kid looked like Ascot when he was younger." Geo said. "I see." Zazu said. "That probably means he was popular with the girl when he was younger too." "Yeah. Unlike Eagle, I mean he was." Geo started. "Shut up!" Eagle said. "Don't remind me of my horrible younger days." "It was horrible?" Geo asked in surprise. "Of course it was." Eagle responded. "Well, I was about to say you were popular with the teachers." Geo said. "I was?" Eagle asked. "He was? Zazu asked after Eagle. "Yeah, A natural GEEK!!!" Geo shouted.  
  
Just then, Zazu and Geo burst into laugher.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Geo and Zazu laughed. "I can't believe you were a geek Eagle!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Zazu snorted. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! EAGLE WAS A GEEK!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Geo and Zazu exclaimed as they fell on all fours and laughed really hard.  
  
Eagle was completely annoyed. He remained quiet the whole time Geo and Zazu were laughing.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Geo and Zazu laughed. "....." "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" "....." "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" "....." "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" "....." "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" "OKAY!! THAT'S IT!! WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Geo and Zazu went pale and dead silent.  
  
"Good." Eagle said. "Now, to Ascot's house. Show the way Geo." "Y-yes s-sir." Geo stuttered terrified of Eagle.  
  
Back at Ascot's House.  
  
"You know you guys, you can come out from under the bed. Geo's not there anymore." Umi said. "That was Geo?" Ascot asked as he popped his head out. "Yes Ascot. It was Geo." Umi said. "Oh. Well.I knew that!" Ascot said as he crawled out followed by Scott. "Yeah right." Umi thought to herself. "Well, to me that Geo guy looked scary." Scott said. "Oh yeah! That reminds me. Ascot, I need to tell you some." "I think I should get going now." Umi interrupted. "I'll drive you!" Ascot immediately volunteered. "Well, then I'll go. Bye Scottie." Umi said as she walked to Ascot's car. "I'll be home soon Scottie." Ascot said. "Yeah, but Ascot." Scott started. "Don't worry. Ciao lil bro!" Ascot said as he walked to his car. "Oh well. I guess it can wait." Scott said as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
Soon enough, Ascot and Umi were on their way back to Umi's apartment. Minutes after they left though, Eagle, Zazu, and Geo arrived at Ascot's house.  
  
"This is it." Geo said. "Man does he live far!" Eagle complained. "My feet are so sore! But that doesn't matter. I'll get him this time." "Uh.Eagle." Zazu said pulling Eagle's shirt. "What?" Eagle said. "Ascot's not home." "What?!" Eagle said running to the house. "I don't believe this!" "He's gone but he's little brother is still there." Geo said. "Hmmm.that's perfect!!" Eagle said jumping up and down. "I'll beat up his little brother!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm a genius!!!!!!!" Eagle laughed evilly.  
  
Geo and Zazu shivered as they heard Eagle's evil laugh. Just then, Scott came out to put the trash out. Still laughing evilly, Eagle walked quietly behind Scott. Before Eagle could snatch Scott, Scott turned around at looked at Eagle.  
  
"If you think your some professional kidnapper, I just want to tell you that that was the worst kidnapping attempt I've ever seen." Scott said as he turned around to put the trash out. "What do you mean? My feet were absolutely quiet!" Eagle said. "Yeah, but the evil laugh gave you away." Scott said as he headed back for his house. "Oh whatever! Hey where do you think your going?! I'm about to beat you up! Aren't you going to beg for mercy or something?" Eagle said. "Just so you know, I'm going back inside. Another thing is that you can't lay one finger on me cause I have a secret weapon." "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle, Geo and Zazu laughed. "You gotta be kidding!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Geo and Zazu snorted. "Well.no. I'm not." Scott said plainly. "Who cares?" Eagle said as Geo and Zazu tried to catch Scott.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay. That's about it for now. I know that's probably a bad place to stop but that's all I can do now. Hope you guys liked the story! If you have any comments or suggestions please review!! Thanks again! Ja for now!!! n_n 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. I'm SO SORRY that I've been slacking off. I'm just hoping that you'll all find it in your hearts to forgive me for not updating in a while. To be honest, something was wrong with my computer. (Has waterfall tears) Please FORGIVE ME!!! Anyway, here's the next Chapter. Hope you guys like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "ROCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scott yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Just then, a huge dog came out of a portal. (It's like the way Ascot summons his beasts.)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle, Geo, and Zazu exclaimed as they ran away as fast as they could from Rocky. "GO! GO! ROC-KY! GO! GO!" Scott cheered waving a tiny flag as his huge dog chased Eagle, Geo, and Zazu away.  
  
Meanwhile, back with Umi and Ascot. Ascot has just dropped Umi at her apartment.  
  
"Well, I had a really great time together Ascot." Umi said sweetly.  
  
Ascot was completely speechless and blushing all over. Umi just smiled as she gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good night Ascot." Umi said cheerfully. "Go-good ni-night Umi." Ascot said quietly as Umi gave him one last smile and closed the door.  
  
Five minutes past while Ascot just stood there. Then it hit him.  
  
"Did Umi just kiss me?" Ascot wondered. "YES!!! SHE DID!!!!!!! YES!!!! OH YEAH!! OH YEAH!!" Ascot exclaimed with complete joy as he jumped up and down. "Whoops! I forgot about Scott!!" Ascot said as he hoped into his car and drove as fast as he could to his house.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Ascot's house.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Scott said as watched Eagle, Geo, and Zazu trudge away from the tireless dog. "Yeah." Eagle, Geo, and Zazu said as they fell on the ground exhausted. "Good." Scott said. "Here boy!!"  
  
Rocky wagged his tail as he approached Scott.  
  
"Good boy." Scott said. "Well, it was nice of you guys to play with Rocky. Good night!!" He said cheerfully as he ran back into the house. "Whatever." Eagle said too tired to raise his voice.  
  
Just then Ascot arrived.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my.brother?" Ascot said puzzled on why he brother was completely okay while Eagle, Geo, and Zazu were on the ground. "Are you guys, by any chance okay?" Ascot said. "Yeah. I think." Geo said. "Yeah. Eagle, are we okay?" Zazu asked. "Does it look like were okay?" Eagle said completely annoyed, yet too tired to shout at Geo and Zazu. "Okay." Ascot said. "See you guys tomorrow. If you make it."  
  
The next day, at work, Eagle, Geo, and Zazu arrived late.  
  
"For crying out loud!! You three are late!!!!!!!" the director exploded as soon as Eagle, Geo, Zazu entered the studio. "Don't get mad at us! It's not our fault!!" Zazu said. "Yeah!" Geo said. "It's Ascot's little brother's fault." Eagle said. "It is not my brothers fault! Well maybe it is, but anyway what were you doing at my house?!" Ascot said joining the argument. "That's enough!" Kira said from behind the director. "We have a schedule to keep and we don't have time for an argument," she continued firmly. "Bu-but." the director stuttered. "No buts' director," Kira said. "Alright everybody to the set!" Kira said clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.  
  
Fuu and Hikaru ran to Umi as they headed to the set.  
  
"So how was the date with Ascot?" Hikaru and Fuu asked excitedly. "It was nice," Umi said shyly as went red all over.  
  
Fuu and Hikaru laughed at their friend.  
  
"Wow!" Hikaru cheered. "How cute!" Fuu said hugging Umi. "He was really sweet," Umi said. Your lucky Umi," Fuu said. "You have someone who respects and loves you. Unlike me." "Are you saying Ferio.forced you to." Hikaru and Umi started. "No! Of course not! He respects me," Fuu explained. "He's cheating on you?!" Hikaru gasped. "Why that no good son-of-a." Umi started making a fist. "No, not that either. Ferio loves me." "Then what is it?!" Hikaru and Umi exclaimed. "He's just so perverted," Fuu replied.  
  
Umi and Hikaru stared at her.  
  
"What?" Hikaru said stunned. "That's it?" Umi said stunned too. "It's true!" Fuu explained. "He kept making excuses for going into the bathroom while I was in the shower."  
  
Hikaru and Umi laughed. Fuu then joined in. Suddenly Eagle came out of now where and grabbed Umi's shoulder.  
  
"We have a date tomorrow!" Eagle demanded. "Ow! Eagle let go!" Umi said struggling in his grip. "Eagle let go of her you idiot!" Hikaru said trying to get him to let go of Umi's shoulder. "Eagle!!" Kira said from behind.  
  
Everyone stopped. Eagle froze as he let go of Umi. Kira was the new assistant director. She just started working that day and she really wanted things to be right on schedule and she actually favored the love teams like Umi and Ascot, Ferio and Fuu, and Hikaru and Lantis.  
  
"Eagle, don't make me call the director for harassing!" Kira said as she glared at him. "I.I.I wasn't doing anything!!" Eagle stuttered. "I'm not stupid you know. I went through collage and I have a master's degree," Kira said. "Ahahahah.*ehem*.well you must have. Your very.um.smart," Eagle said smiling helplessly. "GO TO YOUR PLACE!!!!!!!" Kira exclaimed in a very annoyed tone. "Y-yes ma'am!!!!" Eagle shouted as he ran to the set. "Much better," Kira said walking away. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Geo and Zazu laughed from behind. "Eagle's in trouble!!! Eagle's in trouble!!! Eagle's in trouble!!! AHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu just stared at them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, that's it so far. I'll try to be more with schedule this time and once again PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! Feel free to review and give your comments or suggestions. Whatever you guys really like. ^_^ Ja for now! 


	8. Chapter 8

HI!! ^_^ I'm back and hopefully on time. Thanks for coming back.and for forgiving me. Well here's the next Chapter! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I seriously am starting to pity Eagle," Hikaru said as she watched Geo and Zazu make fun of Eagle. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Geo and Zazu laughed as they walked to the set. "You'll change that statement soon Hikaru," Umi said. "Yeah, just watch what happens next," Fuu said as the three of them looked. "SHUT UP YOU IMBASILS!!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle shouted suddenly as he fired his lasers at them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Geo and Zazu screamed as they tried to run away. "COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT FINISHED MAKING YOU PAY FOR INSULTING YOU COMMANDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle exclaimed furiously as he ran after them.  
  
Hikaru turned to Fuu and Umi.  
  
"I think your right. I'll change my statement to 'I pity Geo and Zazu' instead," Hikaru said.  
  
Suddenly Kira came from behind.  
  
"Girls have you see Tatra and Tarta? They should have been here by now." "I think they're with Alcy. She's giving them some tips on how to act," Hikaru replied. "Oh, I see. Thank goodness. Have you seen the director? I know he's around here somewhere. He's stealing chocolates from my office again," Kira said. "He's probably at the set Ms. Kira," Umi said. "Oh, and forget about the chocolates. The director just loves sweets so much that he has some sort of sixth sense when it comes to those." "Yeah, he can smell those sweets from around the area anywhere," Hikaru said. "I see. I guess I'll just buy fruits for snacks next time," Kira said. "Thanks for the info girls! Better get to set." "Yes Ms. Kira," Umi, Hikaru and Fuu said in unison.  
  
The three of them then went to the set. There they soon found Ferio and Ascot in an argument with Eagle.  
  
"Oh shut up you barbaric green-haired prince of whatever-this-place- is-called!" Eagle yelled. "You stay out of this!" "Eagle, you better watch your mouth!" Ascot said defending his friend. "Thanks Ascot, but I can handle this white-haired old guy!!!" Ferio yelled in response. "I AM NOT OLD!!!" Eagle said with flaming eyes. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Geo and Zazu laughed as they fell on all fours. "EAGLE'S AN OLD GUY!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Geo snorted. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! HE'S GOT WHITE HAIR!!!!!!!!" Zazu snorted after.  
  
Eagle went totally red. He was about to blow his top.  
  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAPPEN TO HAVE NATURALLY WHITE HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle shouted at the top of his lungs. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! So what Eagle? White means your old," Lantis said grinning. "Shut up Lantis!" Eagle snapped back. "I never want to hear that again!"  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"Hey Eagle! How OLD are you? HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Clef laughed while walking over to the set. "Shut up Shortie!" Eagle yelled back. "Careful Eagle!" Lantis said giving Eagle at pat on the back. "At your age you might have a heart attack if you go on like that. Oh yeah! Whoops! Did I hit you too hard grandpa?" Lantis said cruelly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" "Why you." Eagle murmured.  
  
Soon nearly everybody in the studio was laughing at Ferio's joke. Only Kira and the director didn't. The director was too busy hiding from Kira since he had her chocolates and Kira was too busy looking for the director to get back her chocolates.  
  
"I hate Ferio. I hate Lantis. I hate Ascot. I hate Ascot's little brother and his damn stupid dog. I hate Ferio. I hate Lantis. I hate Ascot. I hate Ascot's little brother and his damn stupid dog. I hate Ferio. I hate Lantis. I hate Ascot. I hate Ascot's little brother and his damn stupid dog."Eagle said monotonously. "Is he okay?" Geo whispered to Zazu while on the way back to Eagle's mansion. (He's just filthy rich!) "He looks mad," Zazu whispered back. "And according to my memory, when he's mad we shouldn't mention anything that happened today or he'll make us run around the neighborhood again naked." "Oh yeah!" Geo said giving a soft chuckle. "Hey you have a good memory Zaz! I nearly forgot that he would do that if we told him about him being old and all," Geo said in a loud enough voice for Eagle to hear.  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"Zaz, I'm cold," Geo said as they ran beside the Eagle's limo. "I'm cold too," Zazu said following him. "Do you think it's because we're naked and it started to rain?" "It seems like it," Geo said. "We better hurry up or Eagle will leave us here." "Yeah, wait up!" Zazu said as he tried to keep up.  
  
The next day, Geo and Zazu were NOT sick, (^_^ nearly fooled ya!) but were so hyper that they started blabbing about the joke with Eagle and his white hair. Although before they could, Eagle threatened to make them run around the studio naked if they said one word. (That was kinda unnecessary ^_^ Oh well.)  
  
Just then the director and Kira busted through the door. Kira was trying to keep her box of chocolates away from the director, who was whining like a little kid and trying to grab them back.  
  
"Just one more chocolate!!!! PLEASE KIRA!!!" the director begged. "Sir, these are my chocolates and they are for my snack! You'll finish them all at your rate of eating sweets," Kira said. "Ah! WWAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" the director said throwing a tantrum.  
  
He soon started rolling on the floor and banging his hands.  
  
"I want the chocolates!! I want the chocolates!! I want the chocolates!!" The director whined.  
  
"Oh my god he's getting more and more childish each day," Kira thought as she rolled her eyes. "Will you be quiet if I give you the chocolates?" Kira asked hopelessly. "Duh!!" the director reacted. "Here," Kira said tossing him the box. "I have chocolates!! I have chocolates!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" The director cheered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well that's all for now. ^_^ Feel free to review and give comments or suggestions. Oh and sorry about me butting in the story around the end of this chapter. ^_^ Till I update again!! Ja!! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back again. Sorry if I'm a bit late or anything but I had to spend Christmas with my relatives and family so I wasn't really able to work on my fics. ^_^ Anyway, just in case I might forget. I won't be here for a while since I'll be in Mindanao until January 4. My mom's parents are living there and no they're not part of the Abu Sayaf. So that's about it. Enjoy the next Chapter!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Current Situation: It's been a few months since Ascot and Umi started to date. (KaWaiI!!!!! ^_^) As usual Eagle has been up to mischief to break up the cute couple and also as usual he has failed miserably thanks to Ferio, Lantis, Fuu, and Hikaru, the good friend of Umi and Ascot. Of course, Ferio and Fuu have been busy too. Fuu did lose that bet with Ferio and is spending a month at Ferio's house. (Poor Fuu stuck with Perverted Ferio) Oh and of course there's Hikaru and Lantis. They've spent time together too. They're engaged now and will get married after they finish the second season. ^_^ (This sounds like the ending. Oh well.)  
  
"Hey Zaz!" Geo called to Zazu as they walked to the lounge. "Do you think Eagle's okay? I'm starting to feel bad for him." "You know G, I ask myself the very same question every now and then but the only real solution is for him to actually get a girlfriend, which he fails miserably at," Zazu replied as they entered the room. "Yeah, I agree," Geo said. "All he has is us." "Yup! That's right.  
  
Just then Zazu and Geo saw the coffee machine.  
  
Ohh!! Coffee!!!" Zazu and Geo said as they changed their direction to the coffee machine.  
  
Ferio and Lantis watched Geo and Zazu go "gaga" over coffee.  
  
"I wonder how those two became that way," Lantis said. "I wonder that too," Ferio said. "Eagle probably knows. I know he wouldn't really hire those two as his men if they're like that," Lantis said. "Don't be mean Lantis," Hikaru said from behind. "Hi babe," Lantis said as he and Hikaru kissed. "Geez people!! Get a room!" Ferio said grinning. "Whatever man," Lantis said.  
  
Just then Fuu came in cautiously. She didn't want Ferio to see her.  
  
"All clear," Fuu said to herself. "Um.clear of who Fuu?" A voice said behind her.  
  
Fuu turned around slowly hoping that it wasn't Ferio but unfortunately it was worse. It was Ferio.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Fuu screamed in shock (people can scare her easily) "Whoa! Calm don't Fuu its me," Ferio said hugging her to comfort her. "Ok, it is you," Fuu said. "Hey Fuu!! Over here!!" Hikaru said waving her arms in the air.  
  
Ferio and Fuu went over to where Hikaru and Lantis were.  
  
"Have you seen Umi and Ascot?" Fuu asked. "Nope," Hikaru said. "I didn't," Lantis said. "Me neither," Ferio said. "Something feels wrong," Fuu said.  
  
In a closet somewhere in the studio, Ascot and Umi are tied up.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Umi said as she struggled to get out. "No use pulling Umi," Ascot said. "You'll hurt yourself." "Yeah but how are we going to get out of here Ascot?" "We'll think of something," Ascot said looking around. "Oh yeah, by the way. Umi, do you know how we got here in the first place?" "If I knew Ascot I would tell you, but I don't. All I remember is that I was walking in the hallway when someone grabbed me from behind." "Same here."  
  
Back on the set.  
  
"DIRECTOR!!!!!! GIVE BACK MY CHOCOLATES!!!!!!!" Kira shouted as she looked everywhere for the director.  
  
Just then the director popped out of nowhere.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! The Chocolates are mine!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The director said evilly. "I'll never give them back!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! "Oh give me a break," Kira said as she ran after the director. "Ms. Kira!!" Fuu and Hikaru called from behind. "Oh, Hikaru, Fuu. What's the matter you look worried," Kira said. "Well, we are. We can't find Umi or Ascot anywhere!" Hikaru explained. "Well, who doesn't like them?" Kira asked. "Eagle doesn't like the couple idea. He likes Umi but not Ascot," Fuu said. "Well, you have to find Eagle. Then maybe he might lead you to Ascot or Umi," Kira said. "Thanks Ms. Kira!" Hikaru and Fuu said as they started to look for Eagle. "Wait a minute," Kira thought as Fuu and Hikaru ran down the hallway. "I have a feeling I'm forgetting something."  
  
Kira then started flipping through her clipboard looking for the attendance sheet.  
  
"Umi and Ascot are checked in so there were here awhile ago but then disappeared. Eagle's here too and everybody else. Only one person missing," Kira then had a huge grin on her face. "OH POOR DIRECTOR. HIS PAYCHECK WILL BE DEDUCTED BECAUSE HE'S NOT CHECKED IN YET," She said in a loud voice. "NO!!!" The director said on horror as he popped out of his hiding place. "AHA!!!" Kira said as she ran after the director. "Give me back the chocolates director!!" "Never!!" The director said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, that's it for now. And just to remind you again I won't be here for a while. I'll be back on January 4 though so don't worry. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyway, please review. Suggestion or comments are welcome too as always. ^_^ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Ja!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there Readers! Sorry I took so long to update. I've been lazy for quite awhile and I just decided that I'll start updating around now. Hope you like it. ENJOY! ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kira leapt at the director for the chocolates, but the director was too fast for her.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAH!!! The Chocolates are mine FOREVER!! MWHAHAHAHA!!" The director exclaimed as he ran out the door.  
"That's not fair!!" Kira said as she ran after him.  
"Uh.Hikaru. Should we leave them like that?" Fuu asked.  
"Yeah. There's nothing we can really do about it. And besides, Ascot and Umi need our help!" Hikaru said.  
"Right." Fuu said as she followed Hikaru to look for Eagle.  
  
Back in a closet somewhere in the studio.  
  
"I almost have it Ascot!" Umi said trying to slip her hands out of the rope.  
"Good!" Ascot said. "Then you get me out and we could go back to the set."  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards their way. Eagle suddenly opened the door.  
  
"Enjoying the quality time together?" Eagle said grinning at them.  
"Eagle? Why did you do this why are we here?" Umi asked in an angry tone.  
"Yeah Eagle. We're going to be late for our scene!" Ascot added.  
  
Umi and Eagle looked at each other then at Ascot.  
  
"You've got to be joking. You're here tied up in a closet, Eagle said. "Isn't that more important then a silly scene?"  
"Oh shoot! Your right!" Ascot said disappointed.  
  
Eagle gave a puzzled look.  
  
"I can't believe you chose him as your boyfriend."  
"Sometimes, I wonder that too," Umi replied. "Hey!" Ascot said. "But then I realized he's a sweet guy and I love him for that," Umi continued. "Yeah and completely clueless as well," Eagle added annoyed. "Really?" Ascot asked trying to look at Umi. "Yeah," Umi said sweetly. "Whatever.Geez! I hate all this lovey dovey stuff between you two! But it doesn't matter. Umi's going to be my girlfriend whether you like it or not!" Eagle said. "So shut up till I figure what I'm going to do with the both of you!"  
  
Eagle slammed the door in frustration.  
  
"What in the world makes him think that I'll ever go out with him?" Umi asked out loud.  
"Am I really clueless?" Ascot asked.  
  
Umi laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
"Your so innocent," Umi said as she continued to try to slip her hands out of the rope.  
"What do you mean?"  
  
In the hall way.  
  
"Where is Eagle?" Ferio said as he walked. "I haven't seen him anywhere."  
"He should be here somewhere. Knowing him, he's not very capable of kidnapping anyone," Lantis said.  
"Then why would Ascot and Umi just disappear like that if Eagle isn't capable of kidnapping?"  
"Hello? Ferio are you thinking straight? Ascot is totally clueless of his surroundings most of the time since he's just daydreaming about Umi, while Umi is just a girl. What can she do?"  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Just then, Lantis and Ferio saw Geo and Zazu coming their way.  
  
"You think this plan is going to work? Is Miss Umi really going to go out with Eagle?" Zazu asked.  
"Of course not! If she dumped him the first time she could always do it again. But Eagle is persistent. We can't do anything about it," Geo said.  
"Wait FAL (Ferio and Lantis) Alert," Zazu said to Geo as Ferio and Lantis blocked them off.  
"And where do you think you're going?" Ferio said.  
"Oh to the closet," Geo said cheerfully. "Umi and Ascot are-Ow! Hey Zazu what did you do that for? I was trying to answer their question."  
"I know that but Eagle just told us not to tell them that Umi and Ascot are in the closet," Zazu said.  
"Oh yeah I totally forgot," Geo said. "Guys, Umi and Ascot are not."  
  
When Geo and Zazu looked up they saw Lantis and Ferio running to the closet.  
  
"Hey you guys can't go there!!" Zazu said as he and Geo ran after them. "This is all your fault for telling them!!"  
"No it's not!! You told them!! So it practically your fault!!" Geo protested.  
"Ferio, it's Idiot Alert. Want to handle them first?" Lantis said as he looked back.  
"Nah, lets save Umi and Ascot first!" Ferio said as they stopped at the closet.  
  
Ferio and Lantis broke down the closet door open.  
  
"Thank goodness you two are.Geez you two get a room!" Ferio said in shock.  
  
There they found Umi on top of Ascot while pinching his cheeks.  
  
"Umi! Hey guys, what's up?" Ascot said cheerfully as he sat up.  
"Tee-Hee! Okay," Umi said as she got off of Ascot.  
"Well, now that your done doing.whatever.Are you two alright? Being kidnapped and all, or did Umi make your day huh Ascot?" Ferio asked giving a grin.  
"Ehem! Well." Ascot said as he grinned looking at Umi. "What do you think?"  
  
Umi blushed.  
  
"Oh-ho!" Ferio said. "You lucky guy you!"  
  
Just then Hikaru and Fuu arrived there.  
  
"Umi! Ascot! Thank goodness you two are safe!" Hikaru said as she hugged Umi.  
"Uh.I hate to interrupt this little reunion but Geo and Zazu will be here soon," Lantis interrupted.  
"What makes them a threat?" Ferio asked.  
"Because, they're with me and I've got GUNS!" Eagle said as he appeared out of nowhere along with Geo and Zazu as they held up laser suns.  
"Oh boy," Ferio said as he, Fuu, Hikaru, Lantis, Ascot and Umi placed their hands above their heads.  
"Are we under arrest?" Ascot asked suddenly.  
"No, but your being held hostage and that's almost the same thing," Eagle said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please feel free to give comments or any suggestions. Thanks a bunch. Until the nest time I update.Ja! ^_^ 


	11. Final Chapter

Got nothing to say so.Enjoy!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It's right now after hours in the studio, the entire studio is empty. Only the 3 couples, Eagle, Geo, and Zazu are left. Kira gave up on the chocolates.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like it's my decision now on who keeps who," Eagle said confidently with a big evil grin. "Mwahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Umi shivered as she was tied to a pole with the rest of her friends while Ascot was tied up and dangling over a huge pool full of DEADLY SLIMEY SNAILS!!!! (He's allergic.)  
  
"Eagle buddy, give me a break here! I don't want to die to something I'm allergic to!" Ascot said as he squirmed.  
"Don't 'Eagle buddy' me! You stole the girl I liked!" Eagle shouted.  
"Hey, I liked her a lot longer than you did, and it's also not my fault that she liked me back too."  
"He's got a point Eagle," Geo said suddenly.  
"Shut up!! No one asked you!" Eagle said furiously.  
"Geez, he's cranky even if he's winning," Geo whispered to Zazu.  
"I heard that!!" Eagle said totally annoyed. "Did I have to suffer?" Eagle thought to himself.  
"Yeah!" Kira laughed out loud.  
"What do you mean 'Yeah'?"  
Kira laughed some more. "I can read minds!"  
Eagle, Geo, Zazu, Ascot, and Umi all looked at her. "Right," said Umi. "It's true!" A little boy appeared hanging from the ceiling. "I taught her!' "Scott!" Ascot squirmed some more. "What are you doing here?!" "I'm here to kick some Eagle butt!!" Scott said with confidence as he posed like a wrestler. "You're embarrassing me little bro," Ascot said while squirming. "You should talk. I'm not the one hanging to my doom," Scott said. "Did you have to bring that up?" Ascot began until he was interrupted. "SHUT UP!! Both of you!!" Eagle said annoyed. "You'd think, when you're the villain people would fear," Eagle thought to himself. "Well the answer to that is you're a loser!" Scott said. "How did he know that?" Geo and Zazu said amazed. "He can read minds! Weren't you paying attention to what was happening at all?!" Eagle shouted. "You don't need to get mad Eagle," Geo said. "Yeah, we were watching Umi climb up the ladders," Zazu said. "Yup she's so COOL!" Geo ad Zazu said while starry eyes. "WHAT?!" Eagle said as he looked up, where he saw Umi untie Ascot and help him get on the ladder. "Thanks Umi," Ascot said sweetly.  
  
Umi just blushed and smiled back at Ascot.  
  
"Uh! Scenes like this make me sick!" Eagle said as he pulled out a laser gun. "Alright that's enough of the lovey dovey stuff. GEO! ZAZU! Tie Ascot back up ad get Umi down here this instant!"  
"Yes boss!" Geo and Zazu said as they tired to climb up the ladder.  
  
They climbed up around 3 feet when both of them stopped.  
  
"Now what?!" Eagle said turning red with annoyance.  
"Eagle, we're afraid of heights." Geo said as e began to tear.  
"AH!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!" Zazu exclaimed as waterfall tears ran down his face.  
"SOMEBODY PLEASE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!" Geo said as waterfall tears ran down his face too.  
"AH!!!!!!! I GIVE UP!!! WHAT'S THE POINT?!!? I HAVE IDOITS FOR LACKEYS AND NOBODY IN THIS ROOM RESPECTS ME AS A VILLIAN!!!!" Eagle said pulling his hair.  
  
"Poor guy," Ferio said out loud as everyone tied up nodded in agreement.  
  
Eagle dropped his laser gun as he walked slowly to a corner. Scott untied everyone tied to the pole while Umi and Ascot climbed down. Everyone crowded around him as he sat on the floor and hugged his knees.  
  
"Eagle? Are you okay?" Ascot asked as he placed his hand on Eagles shoulder.  
"GO AWAY!! CAN'T A GUY HAVE SOME LONELINESS TO HIMSELF?" Eagle cried (he's really crying). "FIRST THE GIRL I LIKE, LKES YOU! THEN I'M TORTURED WITH PEOPLE WHO CALL ME OLD BECAUSE OF MY WHITE HAIR. THEN, THE ONLY GUYS WHO EVER LISTEN TO ME ARE IDIOTS! NOBODY RESPECTS ME EVEN AS A VILLAIN! WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle exclaimed while sobbing. "I'm going back to Mom's house. At least she understands my needs."  
"Eagle! Wait! You can't go!" Ascot said before the transporting beam transported Eagle.  
"And why not?" Eagle said. "You want to take over my life too?"  
"No silly. The seasons not finished yet!" Kira said.  
"Grrr!! I'm leaving!!!!" Eagle said as he was being transported. "I have never been so insulted in my entire life!" Eagle mumbled to himself.  
  
Then.he was gone.  
"Great, now how are we going to finish this season?" the director said during the silence.  
"Let's say he got sick and died," Kira said.  
"No. That's too mean. Did you see the look on his face?" Ascot said.  
"Then what should we do?" Fuu asked.  
"We have no choice but to choose what Kira suggested Ascot. What else is there? We can't replace him," Umi said.  
"I see," Ascot said. "Well that's it then case solved!" He said proudly.  
"Let's go to Pizza Hut and celebrate!" Ferio suggested.  
"Yeah!" Everybody cheered as they went out.  
  
But all of them forgot one thing..  
  
"Guys!! Get us down from here!" Geo said with sadness.  
"Yeah, please!!" Zazu said.  
"We want pizza too!!!" they said as they cried even harder.  
  
THE END  
  
At last finished.. ^_^ HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY. MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 


End file.
